User blog:NibiruMul/What does Candido Fontes think of...?
I decided to do another one of these "what does X think of" posts, and I decided to do it with another one of my OCs, This time, I'm doing it with Candido Fontes. He's going to be pretty friendly, but he's going to be honest too. If there's anything in your OC's profile that's food-related, he'll comment on it. UPDATE: As of 7/13/19, this blog post is now closed. ---- Glaucio Pedroso I like that he's laid back. That's always a good thing. I hear he's afraid of being judged harshly by others . I admit, I am too, so we have that in common./ It's also cool that he speaks Portuguese as his native language, although we speak different dialects since he's Portuguese while I'm Brazilian. Still, it would be nice to have a conversation with him in Portuguese. Ilari Stepanov I feel bad for him. I heard his sister died, and he's taking her role instead. That sounds rough. It also seems like he's facing a lot of pressure from his folks to take up his destiny. I'm glad he's willing to do it. I also heard he's pretty well-versed in politics. Politics is one thing I've always tried to stay away from. Still, I think we might get along. Kaden Radcliffe There's a lot to say about him. He's a hard worker, he's charming, and he's very smart. Yet he's kinda abrasive too. And he gets angry a lot. I know people seem to dislike him, but I don't think he's all bad. I think he should try to focus on his good qualities rather than his bad ones. He also likes baked goods, which is awesome! (I do too!) Opal Wicked Another student I feel bad for. She's really insecure. It must be hard for her to have to take a villain destiny, since I think villain destinies are no fun, especially because they usually die at the end of the stories. I think it's sad that her father doesn't treat her very well, and neither does her niece Luna. I think people should treat her better. She seems like a nice girl. Fauve Wilder I heard that she used to have anorexia. Anorexia sounds really unpleasant to have. I feel sorry for her - having anorexia isn't fun. I've known people who had it. (Anorexia is a serious problem here in Brazil. We're famous for our supermodels, and a lot of them experience it due to the fashion industry's unrealistic standards.) I admit, I've been insecure about my weight too. I'm overweight, and sometimes I wish I was thinner. But anyway, she seems to be pretty friendly. She also really seems to like photography. I've seen her take pictures around the school. I just hope she doesn't take a picture of me...I'm a little camera-shy. Luna Swanson For one thing, I really think that she should stop being mean to Opal. Opal already has a lot to deal with, and I think being mean to her doesn't help. Still, Luna does have good qualities as well. She's very protective of Fauve, and she seems to get along with her pretty well. And she has really nice clothes too. Isabelle LaFortune Well, most of the time she's pretty calm, but I heard she can be pretty vicious when she's ticked off. I think I'd rather see her when she's calm. I like that she's brave and confident, but sometimes I think her self-confidence can be a little excessive. She's also brutally honest, but sometimes I feel like she can be kinda mean when she's honest. Still, I think I can learn a thing or two about bravery from her, and being honest is a good thing to be as well. Anastozia Tip What can I say? She's arrogant. Very arrogant. I guess I can kinda understand, since she's going to be queen of Oz someday. But still...she doesn't seem like someone I'd pal around with. Yet I've heard that deep down, she's not so bad, and that she kinda has very high expectations to live up to. This I can definitely understand - royalty are always given high expectations, sometimes even unrealistic ones. I think she'd be a lot happier just being herself. It's better than living up to something that others expect of you that you aren't. Amorette Cupid She seems pretty cool. She's got all sorts of powers - telepathy, telekinesis, flight, and the ability to speak multiple languages. I feel kinda ordinary compared to her. But it's not surprisng, considering she is the daughter of Cupid. She seems pretty nice too. I think we'd get along. Category:Blog posts